Egoísta
by Lux Lunar
Summary: ¿Qué clase de amor permite el sufrimiento del ser amado? Y si fuera peor, ¿qué clase de amor provoca este dolor? Shika/Ino, leve Sasu/Ino. Oneshot


Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto;

**Egoísta**

**.**

**by Lux lunar**

**.**

No lo había hecho para herir sus sentimientos, si era lo que más quería cuidar…

Cualquiera se preguntaría, ¿por qué Shikamaru? ¿Por qué mentiste de esa manera logrando que ella quedara destrozada por dentro? ¿Por qué?

Pero qué podían saber los demás. Nadie conocía mejor a Ino Yamanaka que él mismo. Y tenía una lista de pruebas para demostrarlo.

Primeramente, nadie conocía lo verdaderamente vulnerable que era la rubia cuando sentía rechazo o negación. Parecía que ella era fuerte y nada le afectaba, pero nadie la había visto llorar de ese modo. Siempre mantenía la frente en alto, se burlaba de los que hablaban mal de ella, de quienes tenían una opinión negativa de su persona, pero en realidad, para Ino, eso era un duro estrago por el qué atravesar. Le dolía tanto superarlo, que a veces fingía situaciones para que nadie la viera descompuesta y deprimida. En la oscuridad de la noche, sobre su almohada, sacaba toda la agonía y la frustración de sus errores y sus tristezas.

Pero, Shikamaru siempre estaba ahí, ofreciendo un hombro en el cual llorar, unos brazos tibios para cobijar, y las palabras más acertadas para evitar que esos dulces ojos de mar dejaran de arrojar gotas de dolor. Él, a cualquier momento, a cualquier situación, daba su tiempo para estar con ella.

¿Quién podía notarlo o verlo de una forma que no fuera simple y natural amistad? Nadie. Ni siquiera ella.

Shikamaru no sólo cuidaba de aquellos turbios y afligidos momentos, sino también de los mejores, aquellos que llenaban de luz y vivacidad a la bella rubia de Konoha.

Ahí estaba cuando ella aparecía radiante, contenta, enérgica, antes de ir a alguna misión de la cual estaba orgullosa. Como aquella vez, cuando la Hokage le pidió que fuera integrante del Sellado del Sanbi, Ino se había puesto loca de emoción, cantando, brincando y vociferando que era una ninja médico de elite. No era exactamente de elite, pero Shikamaru jamás la contradijo. Disfrutó ver cómo la bella Yamanaka gozaba de la felicidad de ser indispensable para su pueblo.

Shikamaru siempre estaba para ella, gozando de su felicidad, siempre.

Quizá menos esta vez.

Los demás podrían juzgar sus actos, verlo como egoísta, falso, hipócrita. Peores adjetivos. Pero nadie se imaginaba que aquello era sólo una muestra más del amor incondicional que sentía desde hace tanto tiempo por su linda compañera de equipo. Era algo tan fuerte, que rayaba quizá de la obsesión. Porque no podía imaginarla regalando aquellas sonrisas, aquella luz amarilla cada vez que hablaba y mecía su lindo cuerpo. No podía imaginarla resguardándose en el pecho de otro, que con caricias, limpiara aquellas gotas de cristal emergentes de los enormes y dilatados orbes azules. Porque todo aquello le pertenecía a él, sólo a él.

Por eso le mintió, por eso jamás le contó lo que Sasuke había dicho de ella, antes de perderse en las frías montañas del País de la Nieve.

Sasuke le pidió que la convenciera de irse con él, a escondidas, ya que él podría no volver nunca más. Tsunade no había permitido que Sasuke Uchiha tuviera acompañante en aquel largo viaje, era una misión demasiado peligrosa que no podía librar nadie más que él y su Sharingan. Pero Sasuke sabía que si perdía a Ino esta vez, todo se acabaría. Había sido tan complejo demostrarse el uno al otro que la atracción entre ambos era imposible de apagar, que la cercanía y rendición era su única salida. Pero, él era demasiado orgulloso para pedírselo, así que utilizó al Nara como informante. Sin embargo, Sasuke nunca se imaginaría de los sentimientos de Shikamaru…

—Lo amo ta-tanto, Shikamaru… —Ino se cubría el rostro con las manos, en aquella noche de invierno, a vísperas de navidad—. No puedo vi-vivir sin él…

Y las lágrimas caían como ríos sobre sus mejillas, mientras el tibio corazón del Nara se comprimía a cada palabra.

—Lo siento, Ino… —no podía dejar de verla, sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo—. Tenía que irse.

—¿Po-por qué…? —el llanto le impidió continuar, puesto que hizo tan intento, que Shikamaru temía que alguien cercano a ellos pudieran escucharlos—. E-Estoy tan so-sola…

Shikamaru tenía el poder de calmar aquel corazón que casi explotaba de dolor, o bien, podía sólo dejar que el tiempo terminara de curar un amor que pudo ser, pero fue cortado como a una rosa del rosal. Verla tan diminuta, sufriendo en la amargura del lamento, casi lo empujaron a confesarle la verdad, a decirle que podía reencontrarse con él, en dos días, frente al Árbol de la Sabiduría, que se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de Kirigakure. Esa era la seña e indicación que el azabache le había dado. Pero Shikamaru no pudo hacerlo, simplemente no pudo apartarla de él.

Así que la abrazó una vez más, y mientras ella apretaba su rostro y su llanto en su pecho, él dejaba correr una ligera lágrima por la mejilla, con el dolor y la vergüenza de lo cobarde y egoísta que estaba siendo en ese preciso momento.

Pero por aquel amor obsesivo y demente, lascivo y encarnado en su piel, no permitiría que Ino Yamanaka le dejara jamás...


End file.
